


I Miss Her

by evangelineimagine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breakup, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: Stiles dealing with the aftermath of you guys breaking up.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Reader
Kudos: 2





	I Miss Her

«Come on, cheer up man.» Scott is trying to pray Stiles off the bed as he had been for an hour or so, but Stiles was nowhere near getting up. 

«Just leave me alone Scott. I need some time to reflect on my miserable love life that just has been shattered into a million pieces.» Stiles retorts back at his friend, who is looking at him helplessly. 

«Stiles it’s been 3 days since you and Y/N broke up, it’s time to move on mate.» Scott tries again. 

«What if I don’t want to move on?» 

«You’ll have to, Stiles.» 

«I don’t have to do anything.» 

«Well, right now you have to eat because you haven’t exactly been the biggest eater around the last couple of days.» Scott’s puppy eyes are filled with worry, as Stiles finally looks up from his pillow at his best friend. 

«I’m not hungry. It reminds me of her. She always ate.» Stiles eyes almost go glassy again from the sorrow that won’t leave him. 

Scott wants to laugh at his best friend’s remark, but weight against it.

«Everyone eats mate.» 

«I know, but she ate with such passion.» It was true that Y/N had a passion for food, making all those different types, testing in the kitchen. 

She was an expert at it, but could also be the kind of person to just put a frozen pizza in the oven. 

«And what do you think she would say if she suddenly showed up here now, realizing you haven’t been eating just because of her?» Scott reminded Stiles.

«She would be pissed. Very pissed.» Stiles whispered. «God, I miss her so much Scott.» Stiles’s voice broke at the end, a tear streaming from his eyes. 

«I just miss Y/N so much.»


End file.
